spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Vanto
Powers and Resources Can create drinks.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/909566.html Network Log- Eli Vanto (2018.01.16)] Remembers everything he reads. Keeps the house budget of De Chima #008. Current Status Employed as a bartender at the Pour Decisions Pub in De Chima as of 2018.02.09.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/930982.html Network Log- Sinjir Rath Velus (2018.02.19)] Living in De Chima #008 as of 2018.03.06.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/938508.html Network Log- TK-622 (2018.03.05)] He keeps the house budget. Personal History Origin Native to the planet Lysatra,[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/861019.html Network Log- Eli Vanto (2017.11.05)] with a Wild Space upbringing.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/990727.html Network Log- Lando Calrissian (2018.06.10)] Fluent in Sy Bisti. Attended the Royal Imperial Academy and served as a Commander in the navy of the Galactic Empire, on the ISD ''Chimaera'' as an aide to Grand Admiral [[Mitth'raw'nuruodo]],[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/890002.html Network Log- Eli Vanto (2017.12.16)][https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/994990.html Network Log- Leia Organa (2018.06.16)] with a specialty in statistical analysis. Attempted to follow Navy protocol, while Thrawn, by Vanto's own description, did not. Thrawn was subject to multiple court martial hearings during Vanto's service.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/992876.html?thread=211762028#cmt211762028 Network Log- Sinjir Rath Velus (2018.06.13)] However, proximity to the grand admiral may have also placed him in closer proximity to Coruscanti elite, including [[Sheev Palpatine]].[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/991076.html Network Log- Dooku (2018.06.10)] Assignments unknown. Patrols did not reach Hutt Space, but encountered allied smugglers and pirates. One operation involved Vanto posing as a pirate. Appears to have become disaffected with the Galactic Empire's policies at some point prior to imPort. Left for Csilla, access likely granted by Thrawn. Port Point Prior to the Galactic Empire's collapse. Earth Vanto was transformed into an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir from approximately 2017-12-01 to 2017-12-16, by taking a 'gift' from Woden. This was the result of an 'anomaly' involving the Porter. In this state he was aware of his identity as Vanto, but felt too fatigued to act on his own recognizance. Woden was linked to Sleipnir during this period, which he found soothing. He believed he was Woden's creation. However, he professed a desire to be rid of the mental aftereffects of the transformation, despite also offering to act as an aide to Woden. He appeared unable to clearly separate the identities of Sleipnir and Vanto following the event, and unable to feel angry over what happened. Vanto has publicly stated he was not in a relationship with Mitth'raw'nuruodo, nor had he ever been in a relationship with anyone. Soon thereafter, he participated in a dating program on local media. There is a notable discrepancy that begins in 2018.06. Vanto appears to not be aware that Mitth'raw'nuruodo was ever ported in, but remembers other interactions prior to this point.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/995636.html Network Post- David Blake (2018.06.17)] Interactions '''[[Nathan Drake]]'''- Conversant. Vanto vaguely described Galactic Imperial walker technology. Vanto offered to help the investigation of a theft and the murder of Drake after his resurrection.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/997916.html Network Log- Nathan Drake (2018.06.21)] [[David Blake|'''David Blake''']]- Vanto expressed disgust at a myth involving infanticidal child cannibalism. He believes it reasonable to judge mythology by personally held moral standards (or his own, at least). Rejected interpretation of the myth as an imperfect representation of past actions. Blake's stance appears to indicate he believes these gods existed. [[Leia Organa|'''Leia Organa''']]- Referred to patrolling somewhere other than Hutt Space, but was aware of the piracy they fostered. [[Sinjir Rath Velus|'''Sinjir Rath Velus''']]- Vanto encountered Velus at Royal Imperial, before Velus became a loyalty officer in the ISB. Comfortably conversant with. Possibly friends. However, Vanto referred to his own upbringing as Outer Rim rather than Wild Space. Uncertain if an inconsistency based on early travel, or a lie. [[Dooku|'''Dooku''']]- Referred to the Force as "seem[ing] to cause more problems than solve them", and should be left alone. [[Sheev Palpatine|'''Sheev Palpatine''']]- Vanto was in the physical presence of Palpatine once. [[K-2SO|'''K-2SO''']]- Conversant, possibly friends.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/908837.html Network Log- K-2SO (2018.01.15)] Vanto displayed vague sympathy for droid rights. [[Lando Calrissian|'''Lando Calrissian''']]- Conversant, prior to Calrissian's 2018.06 imPort point. Vanto stated a desire for cooperation with Rebel Alliance members, asserted that the Imperial Navy hadn't been a force of oppression or instigator of civilian casualties when he served. Vanto acknowledged that the rank he attained was likely given for political reasons. Reestablished contact after the arrival of Calrissian's second iteration. [[Darin Altway|'''Darin Altway''']]- Vanto directed Altway to contact Thrawn on the basis of artistic blacksmithing skills. Referred to Thrawn only as a person who ran an art gallery in De Chima.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/954082.html Network Log- Wanda Maximoff (2018.04.04)] [[Wanda Maximoff|'''Wanda Maximoff''']]- On a first-name basis. The two met during Vanto's first day working at the Pour Decisions pub.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/889175.html Network Log- Bruce Banner (2017.12.14)] Vanto considered her kind and selfless, and was overwrought at her temporary death on 2017.12.14. This was apparently the first known case of an imPort dying via any means, and mourning was extensive. The event was attributed to the Porter malfunction that also resulted in Woden's horse incident. [[Leo|'''Leo''']]- Vanto admitted to being possessive about someone, most likely Mitth'raw'nuruodo.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/927719.html Network Log- Leo (2018.02.14)] [[Psylocke|'''Psylocke''']]- [https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/915853.html Network Log- Psylocke (2018.01.28)] [[Mitth'raw'nuruodo|'''Mitth'raw'nuruodo''']]- Vanto acted as an aide to Thrawn in the Imperial Navy. One of Vanto's duties appears to have been acting as a cultural translator. Thrawn attempted to apologize to an unspecified individual.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/872849.html Network Log- Mitth'raw'nuruodo (2017.11.20)] This likely refers to an incident with Vanto.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/869845.html Network Log- Archie (2017.11.15)] Despite the mental alterations, Sleipnir followed Thrawn. Vanto cooks dinner for Thrawn.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/914146.html Network Log- Mitth'raw'nuruodo (2018.01.26)] [[TK-622|'''TK-622''']]- Vanto referred to himself by his Imperial rank, rather than acknowledging he no longer served. [[Poe Dameron|'''Poe Dameron''']]- Conversant. [[Hans Gruber|'''Hans Gruber''']]- Conversant, friendly. Vanto refered to the destruction of planets as "unethical and frowned upon", and believed those with the capability had to show self-restraint, until Gruber pointed out the flaws in this line of thought. Vanto admitted to naïve idealism. A debate about the value of hope followed. [[Ashla|'''Ashla''']]- NOTE: Video rather than text. Important reference material. Vanto stated he had never been in a relationship. [[Melkor|'''Melkor''']]- Vanto referred to Meklor as a friend,[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/908621.html Network Log- Melkor (2018.01.15)] and explained concepts of mortal life to him. [[Cassian Andor|'''Cassian Andor''']]- Conversant. Andor unconsciously broadcasted thoughts and memories to the Network.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/858171.html Network Log- Cassian Andor (2017.11.04)] '''[[Beth Greene]]'''- Vanto stated he had never been in a relationship. Asked Greene for advice on how to initiate one. '''[[Hazel Lockwood]]'''- [[Woden|'''Woden''']]- Vanto met Woden and learned of his self-professed "allfather" godhood following the Porter malfunction of 2017.12.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/883397.html Network Log- Woden (2017.12.03)] Woden was responsible for the horse transformation incident as part of a 'test'. Vanto states that this was done without his permission, but he professes to be untroubled by it. The majority of his thoughts in that state were centered on Woden. They were linked, but not telepathically. Vanto offered to be an aide to Woden. Vanto refers to him as a god, but has no apparent religious connection to Woden. Woden referred to a "two-year time limit" placed on himself. [[Lance|'''Lance''']]- [[Bodhi Rook|'''Bodhi Rook''']]- [[Linda Belcher|'''Linda Belcher''']]- [[Steve Harrington|'''Steve Harrington''']]- [[Laurie Collins|'''Laurie Collins''']]- Vanto keeps the De Chima #008 house budget. [[Daisy Johnson|'''Daisy Johnson''']]- [[Major Nathaniel Lilywhite|'''Major Nathaniel Lilywhite''']]- Vanto asked about relationships. Very clearly referred to Mitth'raw'nuruodo as someone he admires and is loyal to above all else, but holds no romantic feelings for. [[Kaylyn Duffy|'''Kaylyn Duffy''']]- [[Claudia|'''Claudia''']]- Claudia made references to men who drink the blood of others. [[Archie|'''Archie''']]- Generally conversant. Vanto questioned whether discussing animosity or desire between individuals would solve problems, especially in a professional context. This was brought on by an apparent incident between Thrawn and Vanto, though parties are unclear: Vanto only referred to an "old boss". [[Merle Highchurch|'''Merle Highchurch''']]- Apparent magic practitioner, hit 'Sleipnir' for eating part of his garden. Vanto offered to provide compensation. [[Kanan Jarrus|'''Kanan Jarrus''']]- Vanto invited Jarrus for a drink, explicitly ignoring Imperial anti-Jedi policy. [[Bela Talbot|'''Bela Talbot''']]- Talbot ran an antique shop and was an acquaintance of Poe Dameron's, had been on Earth for two years circa the horse incident. Avoided transformation due to being off-planet at the time. Vanto asked for the address of her shop to send to Thrawn. [[Armitage Hux|'''Armitage Hux''']]- The most extensive conversation was devoted to utterly irrelevant content about festival sweets. However, Vanto referred to Hux as 'Sir' and at other points 'the General', despite Hux's affiliation with the First Order rather than the Empire. He appears to consider himself subordinate to Hux. May possibly be the "new boss" referred to by Vanto. [[Kylo Ren|'''Kylo Ren''']]- Appears to consider Ren's 'comfort' when deciding where and how to pursue friendships. [[Hajime Shino|'''Hajime Shino''']]- [[Alex Fierro|'''Alex Fierro''']]- Fierro informed Vanto of the possibility of Unregistered status, claimed to be a demi-god. Fierro stated the 'real' Sleipnir was his brother. [[Padmé Amidala|'''Padmé Amidala''']]- Amidala asked Vanto why he decided to conform on a minor task he felt uncomfortable about. Vanto described being Sleipnir as a freeing experience. Amidala noted that the process was likely addictive, and should be avoided. [[Hatori Chise|'''Hatori Chise''']]- Neighbors. Chise was being tutored by Thrawn. Vanto stated he was bullied at Royal Imperial for being from Wild Space, but that Thrawn received worse treatment. [[Arthur Pendragon|'''Arthur Pendragon''']]- [[Ken Kaneki|'''Ken Kaneki''']]- Vanto protested that Woden is "not bad". Ken disputed this. [[Abagail Hobbs|'''Abagail Hobbs''']]- Conversant. Hobbs gave ideas for coping with cravings following the horse incident. Hobbs stated she has been given an enhanced sense of smell as one of her powers. [[Bruce Banner|'''Bruce Banner''']]- Banner announced on the network that Wanda Maximoff died of a seizure-inducing illness at approximately 2017.12.14.18.20. Vanto grieved extensively. Banner professed to loving Maximoff. [[Magnus Chase|'''Magnus Chase''']]- Conversant. Chase offered his services as a healer during the Porter malfunction of early 2017.12.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/881887.html Network Log- Magnus Chase (2017.12.02)] Referred to spontaneous amputations and wound dehiscence. Vanto cautioned him to not overtax himself. [[Newton Geiszler|'''Newton Geiszler''']]- [https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/879647.html Network Log- Newton Geiszler (2017.11.29)] [[Goro Akechi|'''Goro Akechi''']]- Admitted to shooting someone a year prior, then asked for advice on romancing them.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/874630.html Network Log- Goro Akechi (2017.11.22)] Vanto was cautious regarding the idea. [[Klaus Helmut Starr|'''Klaus Helmut Starr''']]- Typical behavior.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/869068.html Network Log- Klaus Helmut Starr (2017.11.13)] Vanto did not approve. [[Hera Syndulla|'''Hera Syndulla''']]- Posted as Spectre-2 to report extensive memory loss by an unnamed associate (Kanan Jarrus).[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/867610.html Network Log- Spectre-2 (2017.11.13)] Vanto assumed the lost memories must be recoverable. [[Kaoru Haitachiin|'''Kaoru Haitachiin''']]- Vanto's first encounter with the idea that children were occasionally taken by the Porter.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/861391.html Network Log- Kaoru Hitachiin (2017.11.05)] [[Tanith Ponta|'''Tanith Ponta''']]- Ponta commented on Vanto's introductory network post. [[Anakin Skywalker|'''Anakin Skywalker''']]- Prior to Skywalker contacting him, Vanto had learned that the destruction of the Jedi Order was orchestrated. [[John Murphy|'''John Murphy''']]- Knew another imPort who may have been a close or exact match for Vanto's appearance by the name of Bellamy Blake. [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|'''Obi-Wan Kenobi''']]- Vanto referred to Kenobi as 'General' shortly after his arrival.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/860885.html Network Log- Obi-Wan Kenobi (2017.11.05)] Said that meeting him was an honor. Vanto said that "things got better after" the Galactic Empire. [[Loki Laufeyson|'''Loki Laufeyson''']]- Vanto spoke with an iteration of Laufeyson that is no longer extant on Earth.[https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/859635.html Network Log- Loki Laufeyson (2017.11.05)] Assessment Given what little is known of the tactics, strategy and politics of the Galactic Empire, Vanto seems a poor temperamental fit for their armed forces, and even less of a fit for the Ascendancy, if behavioral traditions hold relatively steady as evidenced by Mitth'raw'nuruodo. It is possible that he is undergoing an emotional 'rebound' period following prolonged exposure to Ascendancy standards, or is engaging in performative human behavior for the same reason. If Sheev Palpatine retained ''all'' the most wasteful aspects of the Sith doctrines, then it seems unlikely Vanto would have been considered a full citizen due to his upbringing, and shunned due to his attachment to a non-human. He certainly professes to being targeted at the Academy for his Wild Space origins. That either of them attained their ranks is unexpected, however it must be remembered that Palpatine's history includes a number of pragmatic alliances and apprentices who were later disposed of. Vanto's connection to Thrawn is one of devotion. This cannot feasibly be broken without betrayal. His angst over how to classify their relationship may be the result of cultural or interpersonal pressure. His pursuit of performative relationship status with a less intimidating partner may have been an expression of this. This may indicate a level of vulnerability to influence by mass suggestion. He certainly has indicated he is most comfortable with conformity. Despite his disavowal of numerous actions by the Galactic Empire's armed forces, he appears to be easily influenced by those of high military rank, regardless of their history or faction. They are treated with deference and/or adopted as personal authority figures. His interactions with Kenobi and Hux typify this. No significant event can be correlated to Vanto's specific loss of memory regarding Thrawn's presence on Earth. No further memory loss is in evidence. Thrawn may have ported out, but it is unclear at this time. Either Vanto truly does not remember, or he is displaying a level of guile that he previously has not evidenced. Direct interaction can settle this matter. It is also unclear whether the mental effects of Vanto's time as Sleipnir ever subsided, or if he has simply developed coping mechanisms. His continued, casual communication with Woden leaves this especially unclear. They may still be connected. Mental examinations should be performed with care, via passive means. Vanto's assertion to Syndulla that memories do not completely disappear is amusingly inaccurate. We will see if he is correct in his specific case. '''In summary''': high-suggestibility based on cultural pressure and especially military status. Primary focus of interaction will be identifying the nature of his memory loss. Use minimally intrusive methods to investigate, due to the potential presence of a third party. References